


Ragdoll Boy

by Rikudera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes being able to sink and sink forever, and not have to worry about drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragdoll Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Farther](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558928) by [2x2verse (agent_florida)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse). 



Riku's going to be so _sore_ in a few hours. It sounds fantastic.

That's the only real observation he's going to be able to make for a while, and even that isn't really a thought, just a vaguely distant knowledge of how things work. The knowledge is comforting. In lieu of actual thought, Riku is currently a collection of limbs sprawled haphazardly out on the bed. There's muscle and bone and sinew tied up together somehow, but the details of it escape him. His head feels like it's been slowly peeled open and turned completely inside-out, and the blank expanse of his mind is absent of its usual, endless cacophony. There's only a single name in permanent marker, written with a messy hand, and he can only tell it's words from the way it reflects off the blackness.

Roxas starts to clean up, and Riku just lays there where Roxas put him last, sometimes watching, sometimes just letting his lungs inhale and exhale on their own. He can't even tell if his eyes are open or closed, or if he's just listening to what Roxas is doing and feeling when Roxas touches or doesn't touch him. He's that spent. There isn't any blood to clean up because Roxas doesn't usually like that unless it's from sparring beforehand, but there are other things, and Roxas doesn't like either of them being overly messy afterwards. Riku doesn't mind, likes it even.

It's hard for Riku to think of things in terms of feeling good or bad, when he's gone from that far inside his own head to the listless thing he is right now. He doesn't really think about empty or full, either - of thoughts, of feelings, with himself, with Roxas - and gentle and rough are technical terms that don't mean anything in terms of what he likes or doesn't like. There are just things that he wants, or what he wants Roxas to make him want, or what he needs, that don't get put into words easily. He likes being able to sink and sink forever, and not have to worry about drowning.

When Roxas is done cleaning and putting away whatever much he thinks is necessary, he lays down and gathers Riku into his arms. He rubs at Riku's back lightly and talks softly into Riku's ear. Riku can't catch the meaning of either Roxas's words or his own tuneless humming - yes, that must be his throat with the slight whimper on the end of speech - but the sound of it is more important, anyway. His head falls back like dead weight when Roxas nuzzles at him because it feels more natural than anything else still. Roxas kisses feather-light on the bruises of Riku's neck, and then drifts to other places where more bruises will be, and even some places without bruises. He coaxes Riku back to coherency, and Riku sighs once when he surfaces.

"Thanks," Riku says, blinking slowly. It'll be a little longer before he's all the way back, but at least he feels human again. "Needed that." His throat's a little raw. He smiles with his eyes instead of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks, voice soft but still serious. It's reassuring that Roxas is serious about it. Riku remembers his mouth and forgets his eyes.

"I was pretty wound up, huh?" Before, it felt like he was a cornered animal, hissing and spitting, some ugly creature biting at himself to keep from biting at anyone else. Roxas biting instead was something they both liked, in multiple levels of understanding, and the objective was still accomplished. Roxas stares at him until he answers the question for real. "I'm alright." It means he needs a little more time, but knowing that Roxas knows what he means lets him coordinate his face right. He follows up his successful, real smile with a nose-nuzzle of his own and another sigh.

"Feel any better?" Roxas asks, pulling Riku closer.

"Yeah."

"Good," Roxas says briskly. Riku hums into Roxas's hair. It sounds like a real hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine


End file.
